1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the continuous production of oximinosilanes (also known as the iminooxysilanes) such as, in particular, methyltris(methyl ethyl ketoximo)silane or vinyltris(methyl ethyl ketoximo)silane, by reacting methyltrichlorosilane or vinyltrichlorosilane with methyl ethyl ketoxime.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of oximinosilanes is known to this art. Compare, for example, European Patent Application No. 82,324, published June 29, 1983, which describes a process in which an oxime and a halogenated silane are reacted with each other, the oxime being in a molar ratio at least equal to 2n:1 relative to the halogenated silane, representing the number of halogen atoms in the said halogenated silane. The excess oxime thus acts as an acceptor for the HCl formed in the reaction. In this '324 European Application, it is mentioned (page 10, lines 5-11) that the process may be carried out continuously and that the residence time of the reagents is then on the order of 1 to 3 hours, although in Examples 1 to 12, no process is described in which the reagents are injected simultaneously and continuously into the reactor. Moreover, the process described in this European Application No. 82,324 requires phase separations, separations and alkalizations to be carried out in apparatus equipped with stirrers.
Other methods for the preparation of oximinosilanes are described in this European Application No. 82,324, pages 1 and 2. However, in these processes of the prior art, organic bases such as triethylamine are, for example, employed as an acceptor for hydrochloric acid. It is also described that these compounds may lead to risks of explosion during the distillation. In other processes, the sodium salt of the oxime is reacted with a stoichiometric quantity of chlorosilane. Such procedure, notably, presents the disadvantages associated with requiring an additional stage for the preparation of the sodium salt of the oxime, and the separation of the sodium chloride formed during the reaction is cumbersome.